TidBit Present
by RozErika
Summary: When Mio comes to Yui's house for christmas, she gets a surprising gift from Mugi-chan of Vampires and Werewolves! How will she react? Will she accept it? Find out.


**DISCLAIMER – The characters do not belong to me, they belong to their respectful owners.**

**--**

"And…stop!" Ritsu says.

It was Christmas and the K-ON members were spending it in Yui's house. All of us: Me, Ritsu, Yui, Mugi, Ui and Azusa froze, holding on to our presents that we've swapped. I got a small blue box that was dotted with white fluffy marshmallows. I suspected it would be a novel. I didn't like it. I was skeptical as I thought the book would be a horror novel from Ritsu.

"What's wrong, Mio?" Ritsu teases, "Everybody's waiting you know!"

"Eh?" I hear myself say, looking up to see all my friends peering at me with curious eyes, I figured I was the only one with the present unopened. I was usually the last. And I never got used to it. I gulped and looked down at the present. Everybody was waiting. I slowly opened it, bit by bit, to reveal more wrapping paper. In the end I tore the whole thing off.

I was right; it was a novel. But it was a different one, something that I had never read before. The title was 'Twilight the New Saga: New Moon'. I was puzzled. On the cover were two men and a woman. The man in the front looks pale and humiliated…Like me. The man behind him seemed so serious and scary, with a murderous look in his eye. The woman was holding onto him, as though she had no feeling. She just stared at me, in the eye, scared but calm.

"Oh, Mio!" I heard Mugi gasped. She held a hand to her lips, astonished, which I figured was her gift. When I looked at the back of the book, it said it was imported from New York.

"New…York?" I said, surprised. Mugi brought a book back from America? Impressive. And it was a bestseller too. Azusa looked over my shoulder to see it.

"Oh, that book! My dad had read it, but he never did told me the story," she said, "And that guy who looks frail? He's Edward Cullen: a vampire."

It was then I realized that I didn't want the book, my hands begin to tremble and I eventually dropped the book, leaving it to hit my lap. Ouch.

"Wow, Mio, that's so cool! You should read it!" Ui said excitedly, "I've read about it. I was totally engrossed in it!"

I stopped and gazed at Mugi, who was also staring at me, massaging her hands; pretty much a way of showing her disappointment. It seemed to hit me on the head: I shouldn't make her sad, after coming all the way to America to purchase this book. I held up the book.

"Mugi-chan, thank you," I thanked her graciously, hopefully trying to cheer her up. She did. She beamed at me, "Oh, it's from Sawa-chan-sensei and I, Mio."

Sawa-chan-sensei?

"Well, it's time for hotpot! Where's the strawberry milk!" Yui yawned before slumping back in her beambag. The rest also agreed and went to help Ui set up the hotpot. Except me. Instead, I took the novel and read the first chapter. To my surprise, it caught my attention. I continued reading it, merely forgetting my fear of vampires and werewolves. When the hotpot was set, I was still putting my nose in the book. I didn't hear the calls of Yui and Ui. Even from Ritsu, I was proud of myself.

I wanted to read, to finish the book.

To read. To finish.

--

After waking up in the morning, I take a flashlight from one of the cabinets in the living room and crawl back into my sleeping bag. The K-On members including Ui are still fast asleep.

"Well, onto the 8th chapter."

I turned on the flashlight in my sleeping bag, trying to avoid their faces. For some reason, I became an Edward, Jacob and Bella fangirl. I was startled...and happy. I giggle to myself and wrote something in my notebook:

_**Hey, me.**_

**_Ever thought of writing a song of Twilight? Maybe so. _**

**_I guess I could write one next time, but I guess I shouldn't show it to my friends. _**

**_Ritsu will go mad over me._**

**_If I wrote about it, I want to sing it to the world, to Stephenie Meyer._**

**_Make sure you say good luck to me~_**

--

**FIRST K-ON FANFIC. YAY. **

**I kinda like Mio, she's the best in my book. Mabye this will be my only K-ON fanfic, I don't know. Please R & R! **

**If I get enough, I could write more and improve!~**

**-RozErika**


End file.
